Crystal Dreams
by Stardust Kisses
Summary: Meet the Mirror's Caravan as they journey around the world to collect the water of life- Myrrh. As they travel together, bonds grow. Danger is increased as they fight for their lives, secrets from the past are discovered- Based on the Crystal Chronicles.
1. Prologue

-Jumps in-

Ahem, hello there.

Well this is mainly an introduction to the start of this Crystal Chronicles adventure.

And yes, I did wrote this myself seeing that everyone started with the prologue from the manual I decided to be different. Hopefully Ill be able to update this daily.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_This is a collection of memoirs of the travels of the Mirror caravan_

_As they gather the water of life they are faced with danger-_

_Which we, the Crystal Caravans seek for our villages._

_In a world filled with miasma, the start of a new journey awaits._

_Turn the pages of the book and read the adventures our caravanners tell._

_This is the start of the...._

_...Crystal Chronicles._


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening

Hello minna!

Sorry for taking so long to finally post the first chapter but I've been busy with school and such.

Anyways, thanks to my sisters on helping me edit and enjoy!~

* * *

Ryi

_Half __Clavat __Half __Selkie_

_She felt that it was like a game; a game of entertainment for the cat and the mouse vain escape. A young girl sped through the entangled forest, prey to chasing monsters. The girl cried for her parents and took a harsh fall to the ground. As she struggled to get back up to her feet, too terrified to look back. Afraid to see what may lay behind her. Bruises and cuts began to form, covering the surface of her arms and legs, bleeding. She gaze upwards only to see a monster approach her. Tears fell out of her eyes, begging to anything- Anyone for help. But no one did and she closed her eyes. Awaiting death. But it never came. All she saw was a bright shimmering light and the girl had fainted._

A girl got up from her bed, gasping. Sweat clinged to her neck and the palms of her hands. "It's just a dream... Just a dream." she repeated to herself softly. Trying to reassure herself. It was early dawn when woke up and the brilliant sun has yet to rose. She was keen to not have overslept and ate nothing but milk and cold bannock with some meat. The village has not yet awoken and her stuff for the adventure was packed already. The girl left the house, her baggage over her shoulders. Her silky lavender blue hair flowing alongside her. Her cold pink eyes landed on the house. It had been over a few years since she last lived with anyone. A long time since they had last called her name. _Ryi_. Her family had died during an accident and none of her relatives wanted to take her in.

No, she thought, I must not think of it. She closed her eyes and stopped herself from thinking anymore of it. Ryi reopened her eyes and walked through the dirt paths watching the clouds part ways. She was the new alchemist of Mirror and preferred to be left alone, never really coming out since she arrived. That's why she liked taking walks through the village of Mirror. It was a very small town and peaceful, unlike the bustling streets of Alfitaria or Marr's Pass. Ryi liked it here in Mirror. It had the best view of the sunset on the calm waters.

A small smile crept onto her features which was rare, she hardly smile anymore. Nearing her favorite spot in the whole world- a small ledge, the cliff. Well it wasn't exactly a cliff but Ryi liked to call it that. _**Her**_ little cliff. She barely thought much of the long trip away from her. The journey to collect myrrh for her town. Of course, Ryi didn't care much really. No one was here to bade her farewell or write to her or anything like that. She had nothing left here in Mirror. After all, she had no friends or family, being new to the village and all.

Except for the fact she loved the town more than anything and wouldn't want to see anyone suffer- Even if she didn't know them. But of course Ryi kept her emotions inside. Letting the small breeze of wind surround her. She relaxed herself and watched the view from her spot.

Rei

_Clavat_

Rei hardly slept the entire night. He was excited and anxious for what laid ahead of him. He unpacked and repacked, putting in new items or taking out some. His mom finally had to make him stop or he would get no breakfast. Rei ate his food heartily and accepted the Striped Apple given by his father. It was already morning, dawn had swept the village of Mirror.

He walked through the fields of his farm, this place would be most familiar to a farmer and after all the hard work he'd still miss it. Suddenly, he was attacked by his younger siblings. They circled him around- His sister saying to tell stories and his brother saying it should have been him. Rei amused by them. "Don't worry, I'll be back." he said, understanding what the two was saying. Rei gave his family one last hug and received a wet kiss from his mother.

It was finally time for him to go. He gulped and put his baggage on his back, trying to pat his untidy brown hair. But it was no use- Rei's hair was held up by his headband and it was naturally messy. Giving up, he walked towards the village's crystal. Wondering what was in stored for him.

Mer

_Selkie_

Everything in the house was noisy. Mer had a quick breakfast, her little brother crying after her and her older sister congratulating her. She sighed, glancing at the sky. Soon, she had to go. Packing her stuff, bringing a brush and her clothes. Plus a few snacks and supplies, necessities for later on. Her mother called her, telling her to hurry up.

Muttering under her breath, Mer nodded. Giving last minute goodbyes to her family though they really didn't need it. They had last night and the day before to do so. As she ran out the door, she noticed a shiny Rainbow Grape on a tree branch. Smirking, the Selkie jumped and grabbed it. Oh how Mer couldn't wait to leave and see the world. Finally, she would no longer be a tailor. Starting that day she was a caravanner. A duty of importance & meaning.

A smile came upon Mer's face. But it was her usual mischievous and devious one. After all, Mer was a full fledged Selkie. She wasn't going to let her town nor family down. Instead the responsibility to bring myrrh gave her both honor and pride.

Xui

_Half Lility Half Clavat _

The boy was having a hard time putting everything in order seeing how his family were not your typical exuberant household of Mirror. But they 're the type that tends to lose track of time. Thus leaving the morning just one big mess- He had woke up late and it seemed that the whole house was still fast asleep. And it their slumber not one even bothered to get up and bid farewell. A lazy bunch they were. However his ever helpful, older brother stirred. "Well that's all we can fit in. See you again Xui." his brother yawned, giving him a punch on the shoulder.

Xui smiled to him, threw a punch back and dashed out the door. "I'll see you guys in a year!" he shouted, holding his bag. As he took that step out, the boy noticed a familiar Selkie nearby. Yet again she was swiping food, being childhood friends he grew to learn her habits. With a smile, Xui waved hello to his friend Mer.

"Was that my grape you stole?" he said, going up to her. "No Mr. Blacksmith, I simply picked it from the tree- Or would you prefer it if I called you milk boy?" Mer remarked, her lips curved to her legendary trademark of a smirk with a quick bite into the grape. "You love my hat and you know it, Mer." Xui replied with playful sarcasm. The two laughed along each other and saw Rei. Grinning to each other, they ran up to gang on the poor Clavat.

Crysta

_Lility_

"Oh noooo!!! I'm going to be late! MOM, why didn't you wake me up?!" the small pink head yells rebounded throughout a crowded house. Crysta was the daughter of a merchant, and today she was restless, frantically jumping in & around her home. Her mom sighed, and handed her a package. It contained all she would need. "Here you go Crysta, I knew you would forget to pack last night so I did for you." her mother said, giving her a tired smile.

Crysta's face brightened seeing it and thanked her mom. "I'll make you proud." she said, her eyes glistened. Her mother beaming, nodded, wiping away the tears. "Your father would have been so proud. My baby girl is finally growing up." Her siblings snickered. Crysta gave them a sharp glare but her dear mother a stiff nod.

Soon, the Lility went out her house, heading towards the crystal. Of course not before her older brother and sister suddenly jumped to kisses and bear hugs. "Man they were annoying and was silly for not doing it earlier." Crysta thought, but that was the part Crysta absolutely loved. Although she felt that it got annoying from time to time. Her mind then wandered off to more positive thoughts... like how her parents hooked up. She was then in her little romantic fantasies.

Bet

_Lility_

Bet was half asleep and half awake as he walked around the city. He had woken up too early and now he was starving. His belly grumbled as he went around the town, clutching his stomach. "I'm super hungry!" Bet groaned. He had eaten nothing for breakfast for he was in a hurry to leave his house.

"Yup, everyone surely can hear your stomach Bet." He briskly turned to see another Lility. A giggling Crysta who folded her arms, holding a delectable Gourd Potato. It had seemed that the girl snapped from her little daze. She tossed the potato at him and he was surprised and startled by her generosity "Is this for me?!" Bet asked, catching it. "No duh Bet, now let's go!" Crysta said, running up ahead. He looked one last time at his food and smile. Bet ran to catch up to the other Lility, putting the food into his pocket. He already had food being a rancher but he was glad he didn't eat it. Well at least not yet.

Then they soon met up with Rei and the others. All of them was excited about the journey ahead of them. Mer had declared that she would be the leader. Bet just scoffed at her which earned him a nice hit to the head. Their bickering could be heard throughout the village, waking some. Though he knew despite her steals, Mer would be the best person to lead; something he wouldn't admit.

Vazi

_Yuke_

Vazi was already at the crystal, waiting for the others to come. She had her stuff packed and was waiting with Roland. Her mother made her some bannock. It was nice, warm, and moist. Just the way Vazi liked it. No one could believe that a Yuke could bake so well. But it was surprising to others outside the village but not to the villagers. They didn't care or minded at all.

The Yuke sighed and clutched open her book, fiddling with her long feathery fingers. Vazi was nervous- Since a certain particular person was coming along. She had liked him for a long time and the two were best friends. But she hoped that it wouldn't ruin their relationship if she confessed.

"Oi! Vazi!" called out a voice. The Yuke turned around to see a familiar person. It was Moppe- The childhood friend of hers. She waved back to him, glad to see that he wasn't late as usual. But it was rare to see Leo awake and out and about so early in the morning. But she knew the answer already. Either he was too happy to sleep or was kicked off his bed early in the morning. Vazi went along with choice number two, seeing that Moppe was always hyper. And she was right, of course.

Moppe

_Selkie_

Moppe was kicked off his nice, warm bed by his own mother. When Moppe tried to go to sleep, he was then stripped by his mother _and _sister. The screams in from him begging them not to could be heard by others, scaring away the fishes in the river. Or so his father had said to him. Like he cared about the fishes- As long as he was sent food, he didn't mind at all.

Moppe grinned sheepishly as he ran towards his friend, snapping back to reality. But along the process he had tripped along the way, causing him to land on his face. "Moppe! Are you alright?!" Vazi asked, going up to him. "No worries, I'm okay, see?" Moppe said, holding her wallet. She gasped but quickly took it away, laughing. He laughed with her. Oh how he loved it when she laughed.

"Well never expected a fisherman to be clumsy, especially a Selkie one." Vazi said with a giggle. He grinned and gave a smooth reply. "Well that goes to you as well, Vazi the Miller." Leo said, wiping the dirt off his face. The two laughed merrily at their jokes as they waited for the others to arrive.

* * *

Roland watched as the young caravanners got together, forming a straight line across the crystal. There was chatter but they silenced once Roland cleared his throat. It bought back memories when he himself was one of them in his age. Malayde smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking. She was a clever woman indeed. He nodded towards her and looked at the rest. "Well it is time. Though we might miss your families, remember, we will always be in your hearts-" Roland started by was interrupted seeing a Lility raise her hand.

"Yes?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Sorry to interrupt but one of us is missing, shouldn't we wait for them?" Crysta asked. The others glanced around, wondering what was making the last person so late or when they were going to arrive. Roland sighed, knowing who the person was. "Ah, alas, I'm not quite sure if that person will be joining us. For she had a choice to either join your group stay here in the village-" he said but yet again he was interrupted.

Kids these days really had no manners or respect.

"It's alright old man. I'll go with them since you personally asked." said a figure that appeared from behind the crystal. It was Ryi- Glancing down at the people gathered. Rei and the others studied her. They had never seen her before- Who was this person that the mayor _personally_ requested and actually had a choice to come or not? But who _wouldn't_ want to come and explore the world?! Was she the newcomer to town or what? These were the main questions that filled their minds.

"Ah, it had seem that the person we were waiting for has arrived. Everyone, meet Ryi. She'll be helping you guys along the journey." Roland said with a smile. Ryi casually made her way down until she was now standing next to the mayor of Mirror. "Hey. I've been here for a while so you can go on- but I'm Ryi, nice to meet you lot." she said, not really caring about what they thought about her. She just wanted to get it over quickly and head out already.

Rei was intrigued by the new he wasn't the only one. Mer seemed to have a impish grin- Meaning she was planning up to no good. Xui whistled, looking her over. "Niceee. Look Mer, now you're not the only good looking girl her-OW!" he said, clutching his head.

Both Mer and Crysta whacked him in the head. "What was that milk boy?" they said, a bit annoyed but amused. Ryi just rose her eyebrow and Vazi tried to calm them down. Was these really the people she was going to travel with? She sighed and Rei was watching his friends fight, not really getting the situation. Of course he was always a bit slow when it came to things like that.

"Well, let's go shall we...?" he asked, turning to the rest. Crysta nodded towards him and Mer a bit more reluctantly, the two still wanted to give Xui another hit. Moppe just smiled and nodded, Xui was now holding his head but gave an thumbs up. Bet just gave a sigh in Xui's direction but gave an okay signal. Roland chuckled, wishing the group good luck as they rode away. Rei in the front along with Xui and Mer leading the way with a grin. Bet was the one on the reins and Crysta on the left side of the caravan, looking around. Vazi and Moppe on the other side, chatting along. While Ryi quietly waved goodbye to her beloved town, Mirror and Roland from the back.

Finally, the journey to find the myrrh started. All of them with different thoughts but filled with the same mission and determination to finish it.

* * *

Just top let you guys know what outfits they are wearing:

Ryi – Long Hair/Wolfie

Rei – Headband

Mer – Shark Eyes

Xui – Cap/????

Crysta – Elegant

Bet – Bucket Head

Vazi – Spoon

Moppe – Raccoon Tail

Since Ryi and Rei are half-breeds, their outfits are a mixture of their races and something else.


End file.
